When you wish upon a star
by starstruckdreamer1
Summary: One night Toothless made a wish, a wish that affected one of his dearest friends, Stormfly. She becomes a night fury! However when something bad happens it leaves Toothless wondering if his wish was a good one or a bad one.
1. Chapter 1

"WE WON! WAHOO!"

Astrid shouted cheerfully as she jumped off of Stormfly.

"Yes you did milady" Hiccup said with a smile.

Anytime he got to see Astrid like this made his heart soar. He and Astrid just got finished racing around the outskirts of Berk. It was a very exciting race with both of them fighting for the lead but Hiccup foot slipped for a little bit causing Toothless to go slower.

Below him Toothless grumbled a little upset that Astrid and Stormfly beat them. He patted Toothless "Don't worry bud we'll get them next time". Toothless growled in agreement.

Hiccup suspected that she feed Stormfly chicken before the race nevertheless he got off Toothless and kissed her cheek. He led her to edge of a cliff and sat both of them down.

It was a pretty sight the sun was starting to set making the sea sparkle and the sky pink. They sat in silence except for the occasionally growls and yelps from Toothless and Stormfly playing. "

Hey Astrid" Hiccup started, Astrid looked at him expectantly "I think something is wrong with Toothless" he stated.

"Why do you think that?" Astrid looked at him quizzically.

"He's been moping around lately and he's been staring at his reflection lately." Hiccup replied

"Do you think he's sick?" she said worriedly. Hiccup shook his head.

" I think he's just looking for a mate".

"But isn't he the only night fury around these parts" she said.

"He is but there might be other night furies somewhere in the world. I would love to search for them but I have responsibilities here at the village" Hiccup sighed. He looked over at Toothless and Stormfly who is now sitting at the edge of the cliff further down. Astrid followed his line of sight.

She sighed "Don't worry Hiccup will find a way to make him happy." "I hope so" Hiccup sighed as they continued looking at the sunset in silence relishing in each other company.

* * *

Toothless was looking at the couple with a little bit of envy and sadness. Stormfly who was sitting next to him noticed and nudged him.

"_What's wrong Toothless" Stormfly tilted her head in worry. _

_Toothless sighed" I've just been feeling lonely lately. I feel like a piece of me is missing"._

_ Stormfly was confused for a moment then she realized. "You mean like a mate?" _

_Toothless thought about it for a moment. "Yeah, a mate. Don't you have one" he asked Stormfly. _

_"No, I mean I've mated but that was just because of mating season. It was just a spur of the moment thing." She looked at him then nuzzled him._

_"Don't worry one day you'll find a mate. Your a great catch Toothless. " Toothless looked at her for a second and then nuzzled her _

_"Thanks Stormfly"he said as he laid his head down. _He looked over at the humans who had fallen asleep before he settled down for a nap.

Toothless woke up to Hiccup above him "Come on bud we have to go home its night time.

"Toothless was startled had he really been asleep that long. He looked around not seeing anyone else around. Toothless turned to Hiccup and crooned questionably at him.

"Astrid and Stormfly already left. Come on Toothless we have to go before dad gets worried.' Hiccup said hurriedly.

As Hiccup climbed on top of him and settled in the saddle Toothless saw a shooting star. He overheard some Vikings talking to their children about shooting stars and how they granted one wish.

Toothless closed his eyes and wished for a mate before they took off in the night sky. Little did he now that the gods had heard him and the next few days would be the most exciting days in his life.


	2. Chapter 2

It was a tiring day for Hiccup. He just got finished with all of the tasks his father assigned him which included but not limited to: settling some disputes, presenting babies and stopping the twins from destroying things.

Hiccup heard Toothless moan tiredly behind him. It had been a tiring day for him as well having to fly all over the village. They climbed the steps of the Haddock house and opened the door when-

WOOSH!

They jumped and looked up at the sky.

It was Astrid flying over the village on Stormfly at speeds that were exclusive to Toothless.

Hiccup and Toothless looked at each other. They knew Stormfly was fast but not that fast. Their exhaustion forgotten Hiccup jumped into the saddle and they took off after them.

* * *

She knew Stormfly was fast but this was a new level. When she went to check on Stormfly this morning she seemed a little sluggish so she let her rest for the day.

When she came back to check on her in the afternoon she seemed fine and was excited to go flying. As soon as Astrid got on Stormfly she took off. She was so taken by surprise that she almost fell off the saddle but Stormfly slowed down a little bit to make sure she could settle back into her saddle.

This had to be what Hiccup felt like when he was riding Toothless. She felt free like nothing could slow them down. They must have been flying for hours when she heard someone calling her. She turned to see Hiccup who looked like they were struggling to catch up to them.

She patted Stormfly "Slow down a little bit girl" Stormfly grumbled a little bit. They glided until Toothless caught up to them.

"Geez how much chicken did you feed her?" Hiccup said aghast.

"I didn't feed her anything she was just like this." Astrid looked down at Stormfly who was still a little upset at being slowed down.

"She must be very energetic today" she said as she patted her.

Hiccup looked closely at Stormfly. Right underneath her wings were a small patch of black scales.

"Astrid! Did you know that some of her scales turned black!?"Hiccup said worried.

Astrid angled her body so she could see the scales "It wasn't there a few hours ago. Do you think she's sick?"

Hiccup though about it "I don't know I haven't seen anything like this. We should ask Fishlegs if there is anything in the Book of Dragons about this. Astrid nodded her head in agreement.

She patted Stormfly "Come on girl let's head home." Stormfly purred and starting heading toward Berk.

Astrid turned towards Hiccup "Are you coming?" Astrid asked.

"In a little bit. We'll see you in the morning milady" Hiccup watched as she speed towards home on Stormfly.

Hiccup looked down at Toothless "That was a little weird. Don't you think, bud" Toothless purred in agreement.

They continued the rest of the flight in silence. Soon they turned and headed back to Berk.

When they started walking home Toothless nudged Hiccup and pointed his head towards the stables. "

You want to check on Stormfly, bud? Alright, just don't take too long." Toothless purred and bounded off toward the stables. Hiccup watched in amusement before he continued going to his house.

* * *

_"Stormfly!" Toothless yelled as he entered the stables. _

_He could see the nadder who was curled up in her stable. She looked up "What's wrong Toothless?" _

_Toothless looked at her curious about her sudden speed boost "I didn't know you could fly like that. You could've won a lot more races." _

_Stormfly looked at the black scales on her body which were known slowly spreading on to more of her yellow scales. _

_Toothless was looked at the black scales "Do they hurt?" he asked worriedly. _

_Stormfly shook her head "I think the reason Im flying faster as something to do with this." Toothless tilted his head confused._

_"I feel something is changing inside of me. It feels weird" Toothless sniffed the air ._

_"You know something Stormfly I think your right your scent seems a little different from before like its changing" Stormfly was confused. She didn't hear about this ever happening to a dragon. She wanted to think more about but those hours of flying was starting to take a toll on her. _

_Stormfly yawned "Well I'm too tired to think about it now, Toothless." She nudged him._

_ "And your probably just as tired as me if not more" she said putting her head down. _

_Toothless was too caught up in the excitement earlier but now his exhaustion hit him at full speed. "You're right Stormfly I'll see you in the morning" he said has they nuzzled. _

_He felt his heart rate go up, Toothless blushed this never happened before. He exited the stables and headed home. He thought about what happened in the stables. Toothless shook his head he must have been imagining things. With that thought he entered into the house. _


	3. Chapter 3

Fishlegs shook his head "Sorry guys, there is nothing about a dragon's scales turning black in the Book of Dragons. Believe me I would know."

The group looked over at Stormfly who now had patches of black scales all over her body.

He walked over and patted Stormfly "But she doesn't seem to be in any pain."

Astrid looked over at Stormfly " Are you sure your okay girl?" she thought back to the Hookfang incident when his flame went out.

Stormfly gave her a squawk of reassurance before she walked over and nudged her.

"You know Hiccup I just noticed something. These black scales are the same shade as Toothless's" Astrid stated. Before Hiccup could say anything Toothless pounced on him.

He was sitting quietly throughout their conversation with Hiccup but his patience has worn out he wanted to go on there morning flight now! The group chuckled at his antics

"I hear you bud. Let's go." He looked over at the two Vikings .

"Sorry, guys I would love to stay and figure this out but Toothless needs to get up in the air. You know how grumpy he is in the morning. " Toothless grumbled and whacked him with his tail."See?"

Astrid chuckled "It's okay Hiccup. It doesn't seem to be hurting her so she should be fine for now. Isn't that right Stormfly?" Stormfly squawked in agreement.

"Thanks, milady" Hiccup replied as he got into the saddle.

They were about ready to take off when Toothless turned toward Stormfly.

They were exchanging a series of barks, squawks, and purrs.

Then Stormfly nudged Astrid and pointed towards the sky.

"I think Toothless wants you and Stormfly to join us on are morning flight." Hiccup translated.

Astrid climbed on to Stormfly "Well then let's go dragonboy" said Astrid using her new nickname. Hiccup chuckled and they took off.

* * *

They were flying south of Berk both of them enjoying the speeds of their dragons. When all of a sudden there dragons slowed down.

"What's wrong bud?" Hiccup said worried.

There riders worry intensified when Toothless started growling and Stormfly's spikes stiffened. Before they could say anything else there dragons started turning back towards Berk.

Hiccup turned to Astrid "Something must be happening near Berk."

Hiccup said worry shining in his eyes. It wasn't long before they saw what was troubling their dragons. There were at least 30 outcast ships headed towards Berk.

"Oh no" Astrid whispered.

"It looks like they're going to attack Berk. We must warn the others" Hiccup said. Astrid nodded.

They were too caught up in their worry to see that arrow fly towards them.

Stormfly heard her rider's scream as her shoulder got pierced with an arrow.

She felt Astrid fall of her back. She heard Hiccup call out in panic. Immediately she dove for her rider.

She was to focused on Astrid to notice her body turn black and start to change. When she got to Astrid she grabbed her by her paws and then leveled herself out. _Wait, paws? _

She looked down at the water's reflection and she was shocked to see her appearance changed.

Stormfly growled to herself, She'll worry about that later her first priority was to get Astrid back to Berk. She turned her head back to see Toothless and Hiccup looking at her with a shocked expression.

Whatever, they'll catch up later she decided as she continued her way towards Berk.

Toothless was shocked. He just saw Stormfly change from a deadly nadder to night fury in 20 seconds.

Toothless growled he'll talk to her about it later they needed to do something about these outcasts. He slapped Hiccup with his ear to get him out of his stupor.

Hiccup shook his head "Thanks bud" Toothless purred in response.

"Okay, bud new plan. They hurt Astrid so we hurt them." Hiccup said fuming in anger.

Toothless roared and dove toward the ships. They blew up ship after ship until there were only 3 ships were smart enough to retreat.

Hiccup glanced down at Toothless "I don't think they will be coming back anytime soon."

Toothless growled in agreement and they flew towards Berk.

Toothless could smell the worry emanating off of Hiccup he crooned at him with worry.

Hiccup shook his head "Sorry bud, I'm just worried about Astrid." Toothless snorted the fiercest Viking in all of Berk wouldn't get killed by a measly arrow.

As if hearing his thoughts Hiccup relaxed at bit but Toothless could still tell he was worried about her. He picked up his speed and they zoomed towards Berk.


	4. Chapter 4

starstruckdreamer1: Thank you guys for viewing my story it means a lot of to me. If you have any questions about this fic you can just message me :) Don't forget to leave a review ! Now on to the chapter!

* * *

After several minutes of flying Stormfly was finally able to see Berk.

She looked down at Astrid who had fallen unconscious on the way there after a few minutes of her mumbling nonsense.

She flew through Berk looking for the one person who could help her.

Ignoring the shouts of "Is that Toothless!", "It can't be there's no artificial tailfin", "Another night fury?!".

She was finally able to find Stoick who looked like he was settling a dispute about stolen fish.

She roared at him and he turned around. His eyes widened at seeing another night fury other than Toothless. She gestured to Astrid who was still in her paws. Stoick ran up to her and picked up Astrid.

He yelled at a random Viking to go get Gothi and another to go find her parents.

She tried to follow him but was quickly cut off by a swarm of Vikings trying to get a look at the new night fury.

She tried to escape the crowd but was unsuccessful. Her anger started to rise.

After about 20 seconds she had enough. She finally gave an earth shattering roar that caused all the Vikings to back up.

She spread her wings and took off. She had no idea where Stoick had gone so she narrowed her eyes and looked for a sign.

She saw two vikings escort Gothi into the Haddock House. Stormfly assumed that must be where Astrid and landed at the doorsteps.

She roared and scratched at the door . She wanted to see her now! She didn't stop until she heard the sound of wings behind her.

She turned and saw Hiccup get off of Toothless and start running towards the door.

She started wagging her tail excited that someone would finally open the door for her.

She was confused when Hiccup gently pushed her out the way. "Sorry girl Gothi doesn't like dragons to be near when she's working." Hiccup said sadly.

Stormfly looked at him and crooned with sadness.

He patted her head"I know girl, just wait out here with Toothless" he said before he went outside. Stormfly glanced over at Toothless who was sitting a few feet from her obviously giving her some space.

She trudged over to Toothless and plopped down. She looked up and saw Toothless looking at her with concern.

_"So….how does it feel being a night fury" Toothless asked. _

_Stormfly looked at him confused then she realized he was trying to keep her mind off Astrid. _

_"Well it's a little weird. I'm used to flying with my arms" she said as she gestured with her paws. _

_"I'm also not used to walking with four legs only two." She glanced over at Toothless who was listening to her intently _

_"But I was too focused on Astrid to worry about it. I still am" she said her thoughts trailing back to her human. _

_Toothless must have noticed her darkening mood so he switching the topic. "Did you have a good look at yourself?" Toothless asked. She shook her head "I only took a quick glance." Toothless got up and gestured for her to follow him. Stormfly was reluctant to follow she didn't want to leave Astrid. "It's okay Stormfly. It's not going to take long" he said trying to convince her. She thought about it then followed him. They didn't stop walking until they reached the coast. Toothless pointed at the water ahead of them obviously wanted her to go closer. When she reached the water she glanced down at her reflection. _

_She noticed she was a little smaller than Toothless and her eyes were yellow._

_ She also noticed that the tips of her ears were light blue signifying what color her scales used to be. _

_She brought her tail around so she could observe it. _

_Even though her tail fins were smaller than Toothless's she would be able to do tighter and sharper turns seeing as she had both of hers. When she was done she walked back to Toothless. _

_"So what do you think" Toothless asked curious about her opinion. Stormfly shrugged "I'm just not used to looking like this. I don't know how to feel about it. Toothless looked at her intently._

_ She was about to ask him what was wrong when he said "I think you look pretty". Stormfly blushed _

_"Thanks Toothless, we should probably head back now" Stormfly suggested as she started walking back towards the house with Toothless following her. _

_They were halfway back when Stormfly asked a question. "Toothless?" the mentioned looked at her "How did Hiccup know where Astrid was?" "When we landed at Berk immediately a swarm of Vikings were telling Hiccup about another night fury aka you. He told them that he had the situation under control and asked him where they had taken Astrid. The Vikings told him that Stoick had taken her back to their house and that Gothi was there." _

_By the time Toothless was done explaining they were back at the house. Stormfly was upset that the door was still closed. _

_Toothless looked at her with sympathy. "I know what your going through. I felt the same way when Hiccup was getting treated for his leg" She looked at him and smiled "Thanks, Toothless for being here." Toothless blushed "You're welcome." _

Before they could say anything else they were interrupted by a scream.


	5. Chapter 5

Hiccup winced as he watched Gothi pull the arrow out of Astrid. The action woke her up and she was hit with a searing pain causing her to scream.

Then, her eyes rolled back and she fell unconscious again. Before any one could move they heard a loud screech followed a boom.

They heard heavy steps and Stormfly burst into the room.

It was obvious that Stormfly had knocked the door down when she heard her rider's scream. Hiccup watched as Stormfly curled around the bed that Astrid was laying on. It was obvious that nothing was getting was going to get her out now.

Hiccup sighed, his father was probably going to make up fix that door.

'Thanks" he mumbled sarcastically. Stormfly turned her head at him and huffed. Obviously upset that he had kept her from her rider.

Hiccup watched as Gothi hobbled over to the night fury and patted her head. Gothi then walked over to Hiccup than pointed at Stormfly.

"Yeah, that's Stormfly" Hiccup asked confirming what Gothi suspected.

She glanced back at Stormfly then pointed to her house. "You want us to go to your house" Gothi nodded then pointed at Astrid. "

Oh. When Astrid feels better" Gothi nodded then exited the room. Hiccup found a chair then set it next to the bed.

He sat down and grabbed Astrid hand. "Please wake up soon milady" he said a little teary eyed.

He hear soft padding and turned to see Toothless walking up to him. He then laid his head on his lap and crooned at him giving him his support. Hiccup cracked a smile "Thanks bud" . Toothless gave him a gummy smile as all three settled into a comfortable silence.

* * *

Stomfly's ear twitched as she heard a tired moan above her. She glanced up to see her rider stirring in the bed.

Stormfly yelped excitedly and nudged Astrid. Hearing all the excitement Toothless turned to see Stormfly wagging her tail and Astrid whose eyes were started to flutter open.

Toothless nudged Hiccup who had fallen asleep holding her hand and licked his face.

"Ew, bud seriously? Hiccup said as he woke up to dragon slobber on his face. He wiped it off and saw Astrid waking up. " Milady you're awake!" he yelled excited. Astrid who was still a little drowsy looked to see two night furies.

"Hiccup?"

"Yes?"

"I think I'm seeing double." Astrid said confused.

She looked at him "Where's Stormfly" Hiccup pointed at the night fury with yellow eyes.

That woke Astrid up .

She sat up in her bed causing her slight pain which didn't go unnoticed.

"Astrid, I think you should rest a little bit" She huffed

"Don't worry Hiccup. I'm fine" Hiccup rolled his eyes Astrid is so stubborn sometimes.

Astrid examined the night fury in front of her "Stormfly?"

The night fury hearing her name warbled happily than gave her rider a ton of licks. Astrid laughed as she wiped some of the slobber of her face.

Toothless not wanted to miss any of the action gave her a nuzzle happy that she woke up too.

"Hey Toothless. Its nice to see you too" Astrid said as she was surrounding by adoring coos from the two night furies. Hiccup was slightly jealous but pushed it aside he would have time with her later. "

Astrid" the girl looked over at him "Gothi wants us to come to her house when you feel better. I think it has something to do with Stormfly" he said as he examined Stormfly.

Astrid looked at Stormfly than him " Do you know how this happened?"

Hiccup shook his head. He proceeded to tell her what happen after she was knocked unconscious. After he was done telling the story she looked at Stormfly.

Thanks, girl" she said surprised at how fast she responded to her falling. Normally it was Toothless who would catch her.

It must have been the night furies protective genes that made her respond so fast to her falling. Hiccup stood up from his chair. "We should let you rest milady. Its been a tiring day" Astrid nodded her head in agreement but Stormfly was reluctant to leave she whined getting everyone's attention.

Astrid patted her head "I'll be fine girl."

She said trying to reassure the night fury.

"I bet your hungry anyway".

Stormfly was but she didn't want to leave Astrid and instead curled up around the bed again and laid down.

Hiccup laughed "Stubborn just like her rider" Astrid threw a pillow at him.

He laughed " I'll bring Stormfly some fish. Goodbye milady" he said leaving before Astrid could chew him out. She sighed then laid back down on the bed with her night fury as company.


	6. Chapter 6

Stormfly awoke to the sound of rustling bed sheets. She looked over to see Astrid trying to get of bed. She internally debated with herself. She knew Astrid should rest but she knew her rider was too stubborn to get back in bed so she decided to help her instead. She waddled over to her so she could lean her weight against her. Astrid patted her head "Thanks, Stormfly". With Stormfly's help Astrid continued her trek downstairs.

They looked around and noticed no one was in the house with them so they went outside. Astrid closed her eyes as the harsh light suddenly hit her face. They walked down the steps in front of the house and was immediately swarmed by a bunch of Vikings that were happy that she was awake.

Astrid assured them that she was fine before asking where Hiccup and Toothless was. The group of Vikings pointed to Gothi's house. Astrid thanked them before turning to Stormfly "Let's test your speed girl" Stormfly bounced around in excitement. She couldn't wait to show her skills her rider. Stormfly waited patiently for Astrid to get on before she took off in the sky.

Astrid yelped in shock as Stormfly took off. She thought that Stormfly was fast compared to other dragons(besides Toothless of course) but this had to be like 10 times faster than she used to be. Astrid looked down from the sky the houses that they were flying over looking like blurred spots on the ground. She didn't have much time to reflect on it when Stormfly landed at Gothi's house. _That didn't take long_ she mused. She got off Stormfly and was about to knock on the door when she was pulled in suddenly.

Astrid looked to see who pulled her in but found it was only Gothi. She looked around and saw Hiccup sitting at a table going through a book and Toothless curled up near the fireplace. Hiccup looked up from the book he was reading hearing some commotion. He saw Astrid in the doorway and Stormfly run over to greet Toothless. "Astrid what are you doing here you should be in bed!" Hiccup exclaimed. Astrid rolled her eyes "I'm fine. My shoulder starting feeling better so I decided to go ahead and head over here." Hiccup eyed her warily before he nodded. "After Toothless and I explained to the villagers what happened we flew around a bit before heading here. When we arrived Gothi took out this book and gave it to me." Astrid walked over to him and pulled a chair.

"You think there's something about Stormfly suddenly changing in that book? " Astrid asked

Hiccup nodded. He pointed at a chapter labeled " A Dragon's Wish". On the page there was a picture of a dragon sitting on a beach while a shooting star passes. " I was just starting to read this before you came in. I think it has what were looking for." They heard purring behind them and saw Toothless and Stormfly peering over their shoulder trying to look at the book.

Hiccup laughed "I guess we can read this together, right bud?" Toothless purred in agreement. Astrid glanced up noticing Gothi has not appeared since she pulled her into the house. She saw Gothi in the corner stirring up a cauldron of some sorts. She was about to ask her what she was doing but Hiccup starting reading.

" About once every 1000 years a special shooting star passes through the sky. Only visible through a dragon's eye and only a dragon is able to wish on it" Toothless tilted his head in confusion_ Was that the shooting star I saw a couple nights ago? _" The gods decide whether the wish is worthy and if it is than the wish will be granted."

"So what're your saying is that someone wanted Stormfly to turn into a night fury" Astrid said putting things together.

Toothless was worried now _Did I do this? _he wondered.

They were interrupting by Gothi who was motioning them over. The two humans and night furies walked over to the cauldron that Gothi was stirring. They watched as Gothi picked up a strange blue powder and put it into the cauldron. All of the sudden blue flames sprouted from the pot causing Astrid and Hiccup to jump back. The two night furies didn't move at all transfixed by the blue flames. After a few minutes the fire died down and whatever was in the pot began to settle. Gothi pointed at the pot and they were surprised at what they say. In the pot they could see themselves sitting on a cliff. Hiccup looked at Gothi "Isn't this a few days ago?"

Gothi nodded she waved her hand over the pot and the images started to move faster. The images started to slow down when it was night time.

They watched as Hiccup settled into Toothless saddle but Toothless looked distracted. His attention was towards the night sky. The group watched as Toothless close his eyes, reopen them and then take off. Hiccup turned to Astrid "You don't think-" he was interrupted by Gothi who poked at him. He looked back at the pot images flashing faster. They saw Astrid and Stormfly flying over the ocean it zoomed in on the black spots. Then it went to where Astrid was shot by the arrow they watched as Stomfly transformed. The last images the pot showed them were Toothless and Night Fury Stormfly sitting side by side. They all slowly turned to look at Toothless. Stormfly's eyes started to narrow. Toothless gulped.


	7. Chapter 7

"Wait! Stormfly I can explain!" Toothless yelled as he backed away from the approaching night fury.

Stormfly snarled at him "I'm supposed to be a deadly nadder, Toothless! The other dragons will probably think I'm a freak and my own kids won't recognize me anymore!" she yelled him eyes blazing with fury. Toothless immediately felt bad. Then a thought came to his mind.

" I didn't know it would affect you Stormfly! I swear!" Toothless responded hurriedly. At this Stormfly calmed down. "I know Toothless." Stormfly sighed at him her eyes starting to water. "It's just everything is so different now" she said her ears lowering against her head. Toothless was about to comfort her when he was interrupted by hiccup.

"Did you mean to change Stormfly, bud?" Hiccup asked approaching Toothless. He, Astrid, and Gothi were watching the exchange between the two furies quietly by the cauldron. Hiccup advised not to interfere with them believing that they would resolve the situation themselves.

Toothless shook his head. If he knew this would happen then he wouldn't have ever wished upon a star. However, a part of him was glad that Stormfly was a night fury now for some reason. He looked over at Stormfly who was now slumped in a corner. She lifted her head up to look at him and their eyes meet. For a brief moment something unrecognizable flashed between them before Astrid asked an important question.

"Then, why was Stormfly affected by his wish?"

They looked towards Gothi who just shook her head. She wrote out something "You'll figure it out soon". Astrid sighed then walked over to her night fury. She patted her head to give her dragon some reassurance. "Don't worry girl, we'll figure this out" Astrid replied confidently. Stormfly purred in return happy her rider was there.

They were startled by a sudden knock on the door, Gothi hobbled over to answer it. Standing their was Fishlegs gasped for breath. "Is Hiccup here?"

Gothi nodded her head and stepped aside for Fishlegs to enter. As soon as Fishlegs saw Hiccup he delivered his message. "The chief sent me to get you. You're late for the meeting".

Hiccup facepalmed "How could I forget about that meeting today".

"I didn't know their was a meeting" Astrid said confused

Hiccup turned to her "It happened after Toothless and I went to go get some food. I told dad about the Outcasts and he wanted to call a meeting about what we should do."

"Yeah, and we're late I don't want to deal with an angry Stoick today" Fishlegs said looking around like something was about to jump on him.

Hiccup sighed. He nodded his head in defeat before turning towards Astrid silently asking permission to go.

Astrid gave him a nod. "Go ahead Hiccup. Stormfly and I will go flying around looking for clues." she said turning to Stormfly who was know sitting at attention.

Hiccup smiled at her happy that she wasn't bothered by him leaving. He walked over to her and gave her a kiss. "I'll see you later Astrid" Astrid smirked at him " Bye Hiccup hope you have fun at the meeting"

"I'll try" he chuckled as he walked near the door. Toothless quickly roared a goodbye to Stormfly before bounding off after his rider. Astrid and Stormfly watched as the boys got saddled up and took off. Watching as they turned into black spots in the distance. A couple minutes after their departure they bid their farewell to Gothi before setting out towards the cliff side they were at a couple of days earlier.

Neither knowing that would they find there would only add to the questions and confusion.


	8. Chapter 8

"EVERYONE SETTLE DOWN" Stoick bellowed as he saw Hiccup come in and take his seat at the table.

The effect was immediate. No one made a sound. Stoick cleared his throat. "As you all must know by now, the Outcasts attempted to attack Berk." Stoick said looking at Hiccup who nodded in return.

" Luckily my son and Astrid were their to help take them down." The Vikings erupted into a cheer at this. Stoick quickly raised a hand up, signaling for them to be quiet.

" I have called this meeting so we can discuss what we're going to do about the Outcasts." Snotlout stood up quickly.

"That's easy" he said as he swung his fist making a jabbing motion "We mess them up so much they wouldn't even be able to hear the name Berk without cringing in fear".

Some of the Vikings nodded their head agreeing with him. Hiccup rolled his eyes . Leave it to his cousin to immediately jump to such extremes.

"I disagree" he stated calmly. All eyes turned towards Hiccup who now flushed a little bit.

"We can't just go the island and attack them. First, we need to find out what their up too. Then we can figure out what were going to do next."

Stoick nodded his head in agreement. "That's what we'll do. We'll send some riders over to see what the Outcasts are up to. He signaled that the meeting was over. He watched the Vikings file out before turning to Hiccup.

"How's Astrid" he said concerned for Astrid. After all he wanted grandkids someday.

Hiccup reassured his dad" Don't worry she's fine. She's back on her feet ready to go." Stoick sighed in relief.

"Did you find anything about Stormfly condition" Stoick inquired. Hiccup shook his head "Not yet dad. Astrid's looking around the cliff now to see if she can find anything" Stoick nodded.

"You better go find her see if she could go with you to scout out the Outcasts. Hiccup nodded in acknowledgement before he called for Toothless who bounded from one of the corners of the room.

"Let's go bud" he said as he patted Toothless. "See you later Dad" he said as he walked out of the Great Hall. Stoick watched them go. He reminded him so much of…her. He shook his head to clear such thoughts out of his mind before he went to go settle another dispute.

* * *

Stormfly was enjoying the feeling of the waves as they zoomed above the water. She did some turns and twists watching as her rider yelled in excitement. She stopped as soon as she saw the cliffside on the horizon.

She gently flapped her wings before landing on the cliff. Astrid jumped off of her and started to look around the place. Stormfly wanted to help too so she was sniffing around seeing if she could find something.

After an hour went by the too came up with nothing. "Seriously, nothing!" Astrid exclaimed frustrated.

She was stopped by a roar from Stormfly. Stormfly was pawing at something on the ground. Astrid ran over to her and was shocked at what she saw.

In green glowing letters on the ground was some symbols that she had never seen before.

"Come on, girl. We need to report this to somebody. I have a feeling it has something to do with you".

When Stormfly didn't respond she took a quick glance over at her. Stormfly was transfixed on the symbols not moving an inch. "Stormfly?"


End file.
